Gang Verde
Gang Verde is a gang of one-time villains from the Cartoon Network animated series The Powerpuff Girls, only appearing in the episode "West in Pieces". They are old Western versions of The Gangreen Gang. They are portrayed as a group of stereotypical Mexican immigrants and they served as the secondary antagonists of their featuring episode, next to the leading villain known as Mojo the Kid. Biography The Sheriff Dentist Windowmaker Blacksmith was ordered out of town, by Mojo the Kid, and being the idiot he was, he obliged to leaving his own town for him. The Sheriff Dentist Windowmaker Blacksmith packed his bags and headed for the hills. While waiting at the stage coach stop, Gang Verde passed him by, riding on a wooden cart, being pulled by a horse. Ace, the leader of the gang spotted The Sheriff Dentist Windowmaker Blacksmith and seized the opportunity to sucker this poor fella out of all his plentiful and fancy looking possessions. Gang Verde approached The Sheriff Dentist Windowmaker Blacksmith and the latter assumed they were his stagecoach. Ace had no idea what a stagecoach was, but he made up a lie, quickly and told them that he was. Ace told him that he coached all kinds of stages from the one in Broadway, New York, and that one of his clients was William Shakespeare. His story was clearly fabricated, but being a stupid, gullible moron, The Sheriff Dentist Windowmaker Blacksmith bought right into it. Ace said that he and his gang didn't have any more room for passengers, but he did have room for carry-ons. Ace promised to take The Sheriff Dentist Windowmaker Blacksmith's stuff to his destination, and after he dropped off everyone else, he would come back for him. Snake added that this would be good for helping take a load off. The Sheriff Dentist Windowmaker Blacksmith said that this was a rather generous offer, but he was willing to accept it. As Gang Verde took his luggage, Snake took an interest in his clothes and told him that he could take those for him, as well, so that he would not have to carry his clothes around all day. Eventually, it got to the point, where Gang Verde had stripped The Sheriff Dentist Windowmaker Blacksmith, right down to his skinnies. Ace showed a bit of mercy, and allowed him to keep his badge, saying that "he might need it", by which he meant, it would be the only thing covering up his junk. The Sheriff Dentist Windowmaker Blacksmith thanked the nice boys for helping him and the team took off with all his stuff, and The Sheriff Dentist Windowmaker Blacksmith was none the wiser. At the end of the episode, The Sherriff Dentist Windowmaker Blacksmith came back to Townsville and told everyone the story of what happened, still oblivious to the fact that he got suckered. The Steamypuff Girls took it upon themselves, as superheroes to track down this Gang Verde and dish out some proper punishment onto them, just like they did with Mojo the Kid. The episode ended like this, meaning that the story of The Steamypuff Girls and Gang Verde will remain inconclusive forever. Members *Ace *Snake *Big Billy *Lil' Arturo *Grubber *Horse Navigation Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Gangs Category:Partners in Crime Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Opportunists Category:Greedy Category:Dimwits Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Teams Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Incompetent Category:Teenagers Category:Inconclusive Category:One-Shot Category:Western Villains